The Morning After
by Iron Matron
Summary: Felicity wakes up in her bed snuggling with a pillow on her stomach. She is warm and happy. Then she feels the arms around her waist and the head pressed against her back using her as a pillow. One-Shot...maybe.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Arrow or DC or CW. But, it's so nice to play with their characters. This is purely and solely for non-monetary entertainment purposes. **

**Summary: ** Here is what happens the morning after Oliver says he wants to be more then partners. Sex implied, but not described.

**Warning: **Drafty**. Warning: S**poilery**. Warning: **Olicity**. Warning: **IT'S SO FLUFFY! ** You've been warned.**

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**F**elicity wakes up in her bed snuggling with a pillow on her stomach. She is warm and happy. Then she feels the arms around her waist and the head pressed against her back using her as a pillow.

She leaps out of bed; "WHOA!"

Oliver had already been awake, but doesn't move from the bed. He'd just been enjoying replaying last night in his head. He considered himself experienced, but Damn! What this woman could do! He grabs her pillow and burrows his face into her smell; "hummm. Morning."

"Is this heaven? Or I'm dreaming. I mean in my dreams I'm a little less anxious to get out of bed. ...

Lifting his face from the pillow to smile as she paces her bedroom floor, Oliver is extremely amused by her babbling and is in no hurry for her to stop. H eventually takes pity on her; "I love you."

"I know. You've told me and - Girls like me don't get the guy."

This stopped Oliver cold. He looks at her with a expression of utter confusion. Huh?! _OMG, was that it? did we finally really get to the root of why she held back? It wasn't the danger, Or Laurel. Felicity was a geek. She grew up on the fringe. Shy. Alone. Awkward. Watching. He knew her type. And he knew what he was. But that wasn't him anymore. And she was not what she thought, either. She was so much more.  
_

He grabbed her arm whirling her around to face him; he looks hard in her eyes knowing theses word are the most important he'll probably ever say "You are everything to me. EVERYTHING." he gave her a little shake to punctuate his words. "That's never going to change. To hell with whom either of is supposed to be or be with. I am a better 'Oliver' because of you. And "Arrow". I'm BETTER because I want to be the man YOU love." He lets those last words hang between them. He didn't know what else he could say.

Felicity didn't know what she needed to hear until he said it. And he had. He'd, in one single moment, torn away all her fears. "You want me to love you?" Finally he is seeing the fear in her eyes; what she has been hiding since the beginning. The self doubt. The belief she would never really be what he wanted and he would fight it. But he wanted her to love him. "you want 'this'?" she gesture to herself without realizing the double meaning.

Oliver laughs a little; "Oh God YES." he grabs her in a hug as she begins to laugh and cry, "Yeah?". Her insecurity is killing him and he vows to himself to show her everyday how confident he was in them. Not that he knows what he's really up against he knew what to do.

"I love you Oliver Queen," He hears her words said against his chest in the softest surest voice. And he relaxes. He didn't realize how important it was to hear her say it and leans back to look down at her.

"yeah?" he repeats her words from a moment ago looking down at her with love. clear and bright.

She looks at him with shinning eyes; "I swore I wouldn't say those words. Not unless they would mean something."

"They mean the world." Oliver leaned down for a kiss. It started sweet, then built ...

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

**Author's Note:**** Hope you like. This one just came to me. And sorry - It's FLUFFY, isn't it?! I hope you don't mind. Still no beta. Want the Job? PM me. Your comments and suggestions are encouraged. Send me ideas! Tell me what you think: good, bad, meeh. your comments will determine if this a One-Shot or continues.  
**


End file.
